Staring In To Your Eyes
by A Writer Wannabee
Summary: A sad story for the Heero Relena pairing. This has hints of suicide and character death. My first one shot and my first take on the pairing. Please read and review. Flames are welcome.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING**

**

* * *

**Pairing: Heero Yuy and Relena Dorlain. 

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy and Drama

******

* * *

**

STARING IN TO YOUR EYES

* * *

Every night I saw Relena at her table buried her self with work

Sometimes I would try to talk her out of it so that she can rest but.

"Don't worry about me Lu. I can take care of my self."

Despite her busy schedule she was able find time to spend with us and her friends.

I never knew how she does it.

At one time I asked her, "Are you happy?"

"I don't know. But I am contented for I know what I should do in my life.My job might be stressing sometimes but it's worth."

She's right.

* * *

It was her job the only thing she has. 

She sacrificed everything for it.

But what if it was taken away from her.

* * *

Relena woke up at the scent of fresh air. 

Without opening her eyes, she tired to sit up but pained stoped her.

"You shouldn't sit up," a voice told her.

'Heero!'

She opened her eyes but there was darkness.

"What happened? Could you opened the lights? I can't see anything?"

Then there was silence.

* * *

And that was the beginning. 

I slowly saw her slipping into depression.

She tried to hide it.

But I can seewhat's behind the mask.

Her smile.

Her laughter were no longer the same.

Something was missing.

Sometimes I blame myself

I failed to protect her.

She shouldn't be in this condition.

She doesn't deserve this.

After all she's done.

It's all my fault.

I should have been there.

I could have helped her.

I shouldn't have left.

**

* * *

BAAAAAAANG! **

A gunshot woke the Peacecraft household.

Everyone ran to Relena's room. They were astounded at what the saw.

The Perfect Soldier was holding the Dove of Peace in his arms.

Not far away, was a revolver.

* * *

That night was a first on many ways. 

The first night that Relena cried since the attack.

The first that she showed the world the depression that is slowly killing her.

The first night that she learned that Heero does care.

* * *

No one knew what happened that night. 

No one bothered to ask what happened.

Not even I.

All we know that it became a catalyst.

My sister began picking the pieces of her life.

And Heeero, susprisingly , was losing his stoic facade.

No matter I denied it, I'm grateful for Yuy.

I may not agree on their relationship but her happiness is important.

And Heero was her happiness.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not compatible?" 

"Mr. Peacecraft, let me explain."

"You told us that**THERE** is a donor."

"Yes but it turned out that there are several complica-"

Miliardo pulled out his gun from its holster and aimed for the doctor.

"**MILLIARDO**," Lucrezia shouted.

"I think you go now," she told the the blood-drained man.

"This can't be happening."

"Milliardo, calm down we could find another donor."

"What will we tell her? She was so happy when she found this out."

"Mi-"

The door burst opened. Duo Maxwell rushed in catching his breath.

"Heero, we've got to help him"

* * *

I never thought this day will come. 

It had been a week since the operation.

I will no longer be in the dark.

I would be able to see them.

My friends.

My brother.

And Heero.

In few minute I will be able to stare back into those deep blue eyes.

I heard the door opened.

I could feel that the room was filled with people.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

It seem like enternity as they removed the bandages from my eyes.

It was awfully quiet.

At last, I feltthe bandage was lift from my eyes.

Slowly I opened them.

A bright light flooded my eyesight.

I shaded raised my hand to shield my eyes and closed them again.

"Close the blinds," my brother ordered.

Slowly I opened them again.

The first face I saw was my brother's.

I noticed tears was flowing in his eyes.

When I scanned the room everyone was crying or at a solemn state.

"Aren't you guys happy that I can see again," I said in mock disappointment.

Then I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Heero?"

No one spoke for a few minutes.

Duo was the first to break the silence.

"You see Relena, he told you that his going on a mission."

"What do you mean?"

It was unanswered.

But she understood it.

"He can't die he promised that when I can see again I'll be able to stare into his eyes."

Someone handed me a mirror.

_"I promise Relena. You'll will see again. And you'll be able look in to my eyes once more."_

**Staring back at her was a pair of deep Prussian blue orbs.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

Hope you liked it. 

I actually based this on a story I heard from a radio station.

It was such a heartwarming story that it mad me cry.

It actually happened.

The show was a "Dear DJ" show.

Well sort of.

Please read and review. Flames are welcome.

And suggest a song that will fit in this one two.

* * *

**RESPONSES**

**kaylen:** Really, thanks.

**faLLen AngeL:** You know what I suggest that you create your account in so that I don't have to send you the chapters I wrote.

**dada:** Thank you so much.

**RelenaDorlinYuy1:** You cried! You must be really touched. Actually I based it in a true story from a radio show. It made me cry too that it became my inspiration for the fic.

**kay jolyn:** Ahh you're the first one too criticize the way I wrote it. Mostly reviewers will just tell you reactions on the plot and the pairings.

And thank you for telling it's beautiful though I need to change somethings like the grammatical errors.

**Lena:** Well the story were I based this is different. There was this girl who really likes this guy. She ended up courting up the guy. He actually doesn't like the girl at all because she was kind of rebellious and noisy. But due to her persistence they became girlfriend and boyfriend. The guy at that time already had a crush on another girl, a complete opposite of his girlfriend. Soon he found out that his crush also likes him too. So they began seeing each other secretly.

During their anniversary, the girlfriend gave a gift to the guy. The guy in return admitted to her that he already was in love with someone else. The girl was devastated. The guy left the girl alone for the both of them. Soon he was able to have a relationship with his long time crush.

During one of their experiments in their Chemistry subjects, the guy's eyes were exposed to a chemical that resulted in to blindness. Sooner or later his longtime crush stopped visiting him. Several months after a good soul donated a pair of eyes to him. He was so happy only to found out that his crush and his best friend are already in a relationship. His crush was not able to wait for him.

He was so hurt that he moved to another place so that he could rebuild his life once more. Years after the pain from the betrayal was gone he was able to accept what his best friend and his crush done. He had already forgiven them. Soon he remembered his previous the girlfriend that noisy and rebellious one. He decides to visit her.

When he first reached her home the first word from the girl's mouth was asking if it was him. The guy even joked. He asked if he became even more good looking. So they have a conversation. Soon he noticed that the girl was blind. Then it dawned to him. The donor of his eyes was this girl whom he rejected for reason that she will never truly love him. He was shocked and asked her why. All she said that she is willing to do anything for him. That was all the feelings he had for his long time crush disappeared. He also found out that the girl came from a broken family that's why she's rebellious in anything.

The ending? The guy proposed to the girl on the letter he had sent on the radio station. Well that was a happy ending unlike mine. But still it made me cry.

**crystal-gundam:** Yeah. I also believe that Heero does love Relena

**BluSakura:** You're my first reviewer for this story. Thank you. And you're right, it was very heartwarming.


End file.
